This invention relates to decorative surface coverings.
More specifically, this invention relates to embossed floor and wall coverings.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to a process of forming embossed floor and wall coverings.
The need for methods for the production of decorative effects on floor coverings, wall coverings, and the like is well known.
The present invention provides a process which facilitates the formation of an embossed decorative effect on surface coverings.